


Just Another Day

by Klen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, They love each other so much, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klen/pseuds/Klen
Summary: “After the final, let’s end this!”Victor slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off Yuuri. He fiddled with the belt of his bath-robe, slowly untying it and letting it open up. The robe slid passed his pale shoulders and soon pooled on the floor around his feet leaving him there naked and completely breathtaking."I don’t think so!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> As anxieties run deep in wait of the last episode there is as much one can do to calm themselves. One of the things - write about it!

“After the final, let’s end this!”

The silence in the room stretched for long, tense seconds. Yuuri was looking straight at Victor but he wasn’t really seeing much. His eyes were stinging from both unshed tears and his self-imposed decision not to blink in this fateful moment and miss whatever expression would pass over his partner’s face.

But Victor wasn’t giving off much. He continued to look calm and steady except for the tiny widening of his eyes when he first heard the sentence. Yuuri’s gulp was laud and tell-telling. He was quickly losing his nerve when he needed to be at his strongest. If he did not get this out now, he knew he would never have the composure to pull it off.

He had called himself mentally weak before and it would be very easy to assume that he was doing this because of all his fears. But this was different, this was completely different. This was a decision he had taken not because he wanted to escape but because he felt it was the right thing to do. Because it was for Victor. And there was no greater incentive than that.

“After the final, let’s end this!” He though repeating the line would give him some strength but it only made him feel stupid for keeping this one-sided conversation.

Finally Victor moved but it wasn’t to speak up. With face still unreadable if not a tiny bit angry, he slowly stood up, never taking his eyes off Yuuri who was sitting rigidly on the edge of the bed. He fiddled with the belt of his bath-robe, slowly untying it and letting it open up. The robe slid passed his pale shoulders and soon pooled on the floor around his feet leaving him there naked and completely breathtaking.

As if Yuuri had any breath left to spare.

“End this? I don’t think so!” Was all he said before he placed his knee on the bed and delved down.

In just another moment he was leaning over Yuuri, pushing him back on the bed with a body still hot and fragrant from the shower. In a blink he had sealed their lips together. Yuuri’s gasp was all Victor needed to delve even deeper and turn the firm press of mouths into a hot, wet kiss.

“Victor, what are you … ? Oh God, Vic- ..”

Hungry lips were already sucking on the juncture where neck met shoulder and Yuuri could do nothing more but throw his head back and moan in unabashed pleasure. It was no secret that it took the Russian mere seconds to get Yuuri all hot and bothered and usually he was not one to complain about that. Today though it was a bit more difficult to succumb to pleasure when his heart was still hurting as if it had been speared right through.

Victor’s mouth was moving like a hot current from one titillating place to another and sending little shocks of sensation all the way to the young man’s curling toes. His protests were getting weak and far in between. Victor’s rich, velvety voice was whispering softly in his ear. And even if it hadn’t been in Russian by this point Yuuri’s head was spinning so strongly that he doubted he would have understood a word of it.

Bruising lips and a hungry thrusting tongue were back over his and this was when Yuuri let all thoughts of dread and control slip through his trembling fingers. His back melted into the mattress, his legs opened wider to accommodate the bigger frame, his boiling arousal pressing up and meeting pulsing heat. A fever was spreading out from every bit of skin Victor touched, bringing need and shameless desire in its wake.

But Gods, he was really going to miss this.

***

“Did you just try to distract me with sex?”

Yuuri was lying sprawled on top of Victor’s perfect chest. His head still felt like it was stuffed with cotton from the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had but at least the wanton pulsing in his entire body was starting to slowly calm down and he could finally function to at least some extent.

“Did it work?”

The Russian was nuzzling his nose at the top of Yuuri’s messed up hair and his hand was sliding up and down the younger man’s naked back sending little pinpricks of sensation down his spine. It was a guilty pleasure which Yuuri couldn’t deny himself by telling Victor to stop. Frankly, he never wanted it to.

“It always works. But you could have just kissed me and had almost the same effect. You know my mind goes blank when you do that.”

Victor’s warm laugh could be felt like a physical caress. Yuuri was glad his blush was mostly concealed by the general warmth of his body which was still in the process of cooling down. That would take quite a while if Victor’s hand didn’t stop from circling all the way to Yuuri’s naked bottom anytime soon.

They laid in silence for a while. Each of them enjoying the pleasure of their satisfied bodies, small touches and peppered kisses filling the warm space between them.

“So, what are we ending?”

Yuuri was a bit surprised Victor was bringing back the topic. It was not like he planned to drop it but he expected it would be him again who brought it up and soured the mood. Victor didn’t seem to take it very well the first time around.

“Oh, so you are now satisfied from a good round of sex and are ok to talk about serious stuff?”

It was not just Victor who was satisfied. Even though the thought of the upcoming conversation still made a ball of lead form in Yuuri’s stomach he was a thousand times calmer now while partially lying on top of a certain living legend’s very naked and delectable chest. If this had been Victor’s plan all along, he had done a marvelous job at it.

“Nah, I’m just hoping I’ve tired you enough and you’d prefer to go to sleep just like this.”

“From the two of us who has more stamina?”

“Ah, touché!”

And still none of them moved, preferring to stay curled around each other, breathing in each other’s scents and mapping sensitive skin with gentle lips and fingers.

“After the final …” Yuuri started softly. It felt wrong to raise his voice in the quietness of the room. “I am going to retire. Then you can go back to the ring and continue your skating career.”

There was an audible sigh from the Russian who shifted just a bit in order to have a better view of the younger man’s face. Yuuri chose to fix his eyes on Victor’s pebbled nipple and circle his fingers around the protruding bud. It was a hypnotizing sight.

“Yuuri what are you talking about? It is not the first time you’ve spoken about retirement but what is this about my skating career?”

“I saw the way you looked at the guys today while they were performing. With such wonder and passion. You want to go back to the ring and I am standing in your way. Don’t deny it!”

“I deny it!” The answer was swift and firm.

“Victor …”

“Yuuri!”

“Victor!!!” The boy was outright begging at this point.

“Shhh .. “Victor’s chest shook with his gentle laugh. He squeezed Yuuri in his arms and pulled him just a bit higher in order to plant a soft kiss first on his forehead and then one on his frowning lips. “You are so cute when you are agitated.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to sigh. “Victor this is serious. I am talking about your future.”

“I know perfectly well where my future is my tasty katsudon. And it is right beside you.”

“But you still want to compete. And this season is the end for me. You have to know I will support you with everything I have. The way you were looking at Yurio and Otabek and Chris was-“

“Full of wonder? Yes. Because they were great, they were beautiful. But do you know what else I see when I look at them? What else I see when I look at anyone at all? How much better you are at that and how proud I am to be the one standing next to you. I am stealing ideas from here and there and imagining countless scenarios of how they could be of use to you. Before I realize it I am smiling like a maniac and imagining you doing this turn, or that flip, or that step sequence. In the end, I don’t see them but you performing the piece and this is what’s making me so stuck in wonder.”

Yuuri was listening with trepidation, no longer being able to look away from Victor’s beautiful face. The man was speaking with the same animosity and sparkle in his gorgeous blue eyes that Yuuri had noticed today on the ring. And to think that look was all because of Yuuri. To think so much passion could be directed towards him both in the ring and out of it. So many amazing things had happened to him lately. Could he really have this as well?

“But … I can’t imagine that you don’t want to compete anymore.” This passion couldn’t be all just for him.

“I will always want to be on the ice. It’s as much a part of me as being Russian. But competing doesn’t bring me the joy it used to. Nothing beats watching you grow and shine before me. And I’ll fight you tooth and nail for your decision to retire. But if this is really what you want, what you really really want, then I’ll go home with you and be just as happy about it.”

“You’ll come home with me? To Hasetsu?”

It was an impossible, beautiful thought. Victor and he living in his family house, or getting a place of their own. Taking a morning walk along the beach together, running on the little green alleys together, watching the next Grand Prix curled around each other under the kotatsu with their friends and family all around them. It was a beautiful, beautiful scary thought. One he would never want to let go of.

“It is my home too. Looking at those children dance, looking at you give it your all has made me realize how much I actually enjoy teaching. Motivating Chris to do his best, helping Yurio perform that beautiful Agape, helping you land a proper jump … “

Yuuri smacked him on the chest in retaliation to that line and a small poking battle ensued. It resulted with Yuuri being pinned on his back with Victor leaning above him and restraining his hands to the side. The Japanese boy wasn’t so sure if it could be called restraining anymore if his fingers were entwined with Victor’s with just as much strength.

Victor kissed the tip of Yuuri’s scrunched up nose and gave him one of those blinding smiles which could so easily outshine the sun.

“For a while now I’ve been thinking … Yuuri, let’s go home and open up a school for ice-skating.”

It took the boy a bit of time to process the words and he was still far from believing them. “An ice-skating school? In Hasetsu? That wouldn’t be very popular.”

“I beg to differ. With a teacher as handsome as me we are bound to get a ton of kids wanting to bask in my presence.”

“Oh I am sure they would like to bask alright … if I let them.” The last bit slipped out of him before he could stop himself.

“Is this a note of possessiveness I am hearing?” Victor’s smile had suddenly turned quite smug.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The boy turned his flaming face to the side but there wasn’t much place to hide.

“Yuuri? Nee nee, tell me Yuuuuuri!”

Victor issued an assault of nips and kisses which resulting in him glomping on top of the boy to restrain his movements as much as possible. One thing led to another and a minute later he was purring happily while Yuuri gently carded his finders through the messy silver strands.

A bout of comfortable silence ensured. Yuuri could watch his fingers disappear forever in that mane of hair and Victor seemed to enjoy it just as much while he nuzzled even closer.

An ice-skating school, huh? Wouldn’t that be something?

“I think the triplets will be your first students.” He wasn’t even sure Victor was listening to him anymore and was a bit surprised when the head on his chest moved and placed a kiss over his heart.

“My first student was you and will always be you. But I have to admit there is some serious potential there with the three.”

“Can you imagine them growing up and winning competitions together? They would take all the medals and invade the podium like a small army of super-powerful ice-skating clones.”

Yuuri couldn’t help it and burst out in laughter at the image. He could just imagine them, right there on the three steps, each of them holding a medal in hand, each of them with the same proud and fierce expression. It would be like someone photo shopped the winner all over the place.

A few more giggles escaped him before he realized that Victor was leaning on his palm and looking at him with a wide loving smile.

“What?” Yuuri asked not certain if he hadn’t said something strange and slowly starting to feel a bit self-conscious about it.

“You finally smiled.”

“Well …” The boy couldn’t help but let another smile blossom on his face. “It’s not a bad future what you are describing.”

“I think it’s a wonderful future.”

Crawling back on top of him Victor went straight for Yuuri’s glistening lips. The boy’s hands were already around the Russian’s shoulders, cradling him back in where he fit best – within his arms.

“But you know what?” Victor moved back just a bit and the mischief was back into his sparkling eyes. “We will need a gold medal from the other teacher to hang up on the wall right next to my five ones.” He said in all seriousness.

Yuuri couldn’t help it. He laughed out so hard that he actually bumped the man right in the face. Peppering small kisses in apology on the reddened nose in front of him he replied just as seriously. “Well you are in luck.”

“I am?” Victor didn’t seem to be that much in pain. He was mostly aligning a new part of his face for a kiss.

“Yes. You’ll have to wait just another day for that!”

They both looked at each other, loving and full of promise, their foreheads touching while their smiles slowly bloomed onto their happy faces.

“Just another day then.”

~ The End ~


End file.
